Roadkill
Roadkill is the default zombie map in the game, Call of Duty: Warfare Evolution. It consists of five smaller maps, that all have their own seperate survival and grief maps. Characters Roadkill has 4 playable characters;CPT Matty Winslow, SGT Wayne Truman, CPL Paquito 'Pancho Villa" Mendez & PVT Jason Silvers. The four were all part of the U.S Armed forces and were sent to try and control the zombie outbreak. The four are the only survivors from their team. Maps These are the five maps that make up Roadkill 'aswell as the minor locations. 'Street This is a typical suburban street where the player/s start the game, it is reminiscent of Nuketown Zombies. The first house is where the player spawns, it has an M18 and a Model 970 on the walls, both for 500 points. There is a ramp made out of collapsed wood between the first house (top floor) and the second house (bottom floor). The second house has a Quick Revive Machine on the top floor for 500 points. The third house has a Mystery Box spawn point (but the box never starts there). The back garden (behind the first and second houses) has a Construction Table (for the T.E.D.D) NOTE: The Bus is parked outside in the middle of the street, but it will not leave until the T.E.D.D is added. 'Police Station' This is a town police station, with 4 rooms and a car park. The car park has multiple police cars and a S.W.A.T van. The first room is a reception area, it has a Mystery Box spawn point (the box always starts here). The second room is the crime lab, it has a Speed Cola Machine for 3000 points and a Mac 15 on the wall for 1500 points. The third room is the cells, this room has a Construction Table (for the Z-Tractor). The fourth (and smallest) room is a police line-up room (complete with one way glass), there is a Who's Who Machine in this room for 2000 points. The Park The park is a minor location inbetween the Police Station and the Town Square. It is a small park with a climbing frame and sand pit. It is purely for zombie killing purposed and possibly Bus parts (if your lucky). There is also a forest path leadin to the Town Square 'Town Square' This is a town square with four shops. The main square has a large fountain in the middle (perfect for rape training) with a Mystery Box spawn point next to it. The first shop is a butcher's shop, it has a Bowie Knife for 3000 points. The second shop is a Dentist's, it has a PhD Flopper Machine for 2000 points. The third shop is a convenience store with two floors. The first floor has a Juggernog Machine for 2500 points, the second floor has a D116 Sniper Rifle for 1500 points. The fourth shop is a Music Shop, it has nothing in it except from parts. There is a Construction Table (for the Headsplitter) in an alleyway between the Music Shop and the Dentist. 'Highway' This is a collapsed highway leading out of town, there are lots of abandoned cars and an overturned truck. On one side of the highway, there is a mechanic's. The Mechaninc's has a Mystery Box spawn point on the roof (which is accessable either by the ladders inside or the stairs outside). Inside the Mechanic's there is a Stamin-Up Machine for 2000 points and a Construction Table (for the Zombie Shield). On the other side of the highway there is a small cabin. At the side of the cabin there is a Mule Kick Machine for 4000 points and past the cabin there is a Pylon that can be used to turn on the power for the entire map. The overturned truck has Claymores and SEMTEX Grenades both for 1000 points. The Graveyard The Graveyard is a minor location inbetween the Highway and the Military Base. It is a small graveyard filled with tombstones and statues. Zombie continuously rise from the grave making it hard for the player to stand still. There is a Tombstone Soda for 2000 points and a Death Machine for 7000 points. 'Military Base' This is a small military installation just outside of the town. It has Offices, an Armoury, a Hangar, a Firing Range, a Helipad and an underground bunker. The Offices have a Mystery Box spawn point (but the box never starts there). The Armoury has DP-72 Grenade launcher for 2000 points and Galvaknuckles for 6000 points. The Hangar has a Double Tap Root Beer Machine for 2000 points and a Construction Table (for the Turret). The Firing Range has a Deadshot Daiquiri Machine for 1500 points. The Helipad has a Mystery Box spawn point (but the box never starts there). It is also required to complete the easter egg. The Underground bunker has a Pack-a-Punch Machine in it for 5000 points. Unlike Tranzit, this Pack-a-Punch Machine does not have to be built. NOTE: After Military Base, the bus circles back on it's self and returns back to Street. 'Buildables/Parts & Locations' Below is a list of the buildable from Roadkill and a list of their parts and where to find them. 'T.E.D.D' T.E.D.D (T'echnologically '''E'laborate 'D'riving 'D'evice) is an automated machine that resembles the top half of a human. He is more commonly referred to as The Bus Driver. This is required to make the Bus drive. '''Parts Dress Makers Doll-In the third house, on the top floor Lawn Mower-Back Garden Shed Sat Nav-In street, next to car Suit-In a wardrobe, on the top floor of the first house. 'Z-Tractor' The Z-Tractor is a zombie trap. It makes a loud noise and has flashing lights which attracts zombies towards it, it then it slices them up with two fast spinning knives. Any player can pick it up and place it Parts Hat Stand-In the Reception Area Police Siren-In the Car Park, in the back of the S.W.A.T van Engine-In the Police Station, in a car bonnet Knives-In the cells, on the floor of one of the cells 'Headsplitter' The Headsplitter is a new Wonder Weapon. It is a large cannon that makes a large sonic blast they will either blow the zombies away (like the Thundergun) or make the zombie's head explode. It is required to complete the Roadkill easter egg, and so the parts are scattered around the map. Parts Guitar-In the Town Square, in the Music Shop Megaphone-In the police station, in the Crime Lab Handbreak-On the Highway, next to a a broken down car Metal Pipe-In the park 'Zombie Shield' The Zombie Shield is a metal shield that can either be used to bash zombies and send them flying, or it can be placed on the ground to provide protection and act as a barrier. Any player can pick it up and place it. Parts Car Door-Either attached to a car on the Higway or next to one. Dolly-In the Mechaninc's 'Turret' The Turret is an automatic turret similar to the sentry gun. It can either be left to shoot zombies by itself or can be controlled. Any player can pick it up and place it. Parts HK74 Machine Gun-Located in the Armoury Tri-pod-Located in the Hangar Security Camera-Located in the Offices Perks/Locations Below is a list of the perks featured in Roadkill. Unlike other maps, all 10 zombie perks are featured on the map. Because of this, the player is allowed to five perks at once instead of the usual four. *Quick Revive -Found at Street, on the top floor of the second house. On solo it costs 500 points, whereas on multiplayer it costs 1500 points *Speed Cola -Found at Police Station, at the back of the Crime Lab next to the Mac 15. It costs 3000 points *Who's Who -Found at Police Station, in the Line-Up Room, just right of the door. It costs 2000 points *PhD Flopper -Found at Town Square, in the Dentist's reception area. It costs 2000 points *Juggernog -Found at Town Square, in the Convenience Store, directly facing the door. It costs 2500 points *Stamin-Up -Found at Highway, in the Mechanic's, just outside the office. It costs 2000 points *Mule Kick -Found at Highway, on the other side of the fence next to the cabin (which the player must go through to reach Mule Kick). Costs 4000 points *Tombstone Soda -Found at The Graveyard, next to the open casket containing the Death Machine *Double Tap Root Beer -Found at Military base, in the Hangar, on the balcony. Costs 2000 points *Deadshot Daiquiri -Found at Military Base, in the Firing Range, next to a pile of used target dummies. Category:Zombies Category:Maps